The invention disclosed herein relates to a speedometer (speed gauge) mounted on the rear of a vehicle that utilizes a pattern of lights to accurately display to the traffic following, the speed, and change in speed, of the lead vehicle demonstrating both rate of deceleration and rate of acceleration. Furthermore it incorporates a signaling device for panic stops and indicates when a vehicle is at a complete stop. It also warns traffic when a vehicle's air bags or rollover sensors have been activated.
Present day brake light systems tell only when the brake pedal is depressed. The traffic following has no other information. The lead vehicle could be decelerating gradually, stopped, in a panic stop, “riding the brake” or even parked. It could even be accelerating. This has been recognized in past inventions but only with regard to severe deceleration. Numerous inventions address deceleration warning systems, however, all of them have drawbacks and none of them use an accurate speedometer to solve the problem.
Prior systems involve elaborate switch designs and pendulums to set off a deceleration warning signal. Some will only signal one to four levels of deceleration. Others incorporate flashing lights and/or a strobe that will annoy and distract the following traffic. Some don't work at all at low speeds. One even sounds an alarm. Others are extremely complex to learn or “read”. None of them accurately demonstrate numerous levels of deceleration with a visual minimum and maximum to relate to. Furthermore they are generally limited to measuring only deceleration.
An accurate rear mounted speedometer with an easy to read display will offer more information at a glance, be less costly to incorporate as an aftermarket add-on or for original equipment manufacturers and be extremely beneficial at reducing collisions and saving lives.
This is accomplished through a simple easy to “read” light pattern that visually distinguishes the difference between parked, stopped, standing, deceleration, acceleration, panic stop, riding the brake, riding the turn indicator or a vehicle involved in an accident. The invention disclosed herein is intended to be incorporated as an aftermarket add-on and/or for original equipment manufacturers.